


The Darkest Shade of Crimson

by fandomshaveruinedme



Category: Shades of Magic - V. E. Schwab
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Brotherly Love, Brothers, F/M, Hurt Kell, Hurt/Comfort, I Wanted to Beat on my Boy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:41:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23553223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomshaveruinedme/pseuds/fandomshaveruinedme
Summary: Everything about Kell was red; his London, his coat, and his hair. All of these were old, however, his hair he was born with, his coat was a sign of his official royal status, and his London was red long before Kell was born and will be red long after he’s gone. The most recent development of the red in Kells life, was the growing stain that was slowly covering the front of his jacket, and painting itself on his hand.Kell never gets taken to White London by Ojka and his soul isn'y bound to Rhy
Relationships: Alucard Emery & Kell Maresh, Alucard Emery/Rhy Maresh, Delilah Bard/Kell Maresh, Kell Maresh & Rhy Maresh
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have loved the Shades of Magic trilogy for so long and I just had to write something! This takes place at the end of A Gathering of Shadows, and in my universe his soul isn't tied to Rhy because this gave me more freedom to give them some quality brotherly love.

Everything about Kell was red; his London, his coat, and his hair. All of these were old, however, his hair he was born with, his coat was a sign of his official royal status, and his London was red long before Kell was born and will be red long after he’s gone. The most recent development of the red in Kells life, was the growing stain that was slowly covering the front of his jacket, and painting itself on his hand.

*A Few Minutes Earlier* 

Kell stood in the garden furious. He always knew that he was never an official member of the royal family, but he used to be able to trick himself for a little while. Now, there was no way he could ever think that again. The King had him arrested, and worse, he basically admitted the Kell existed for Rhy and nothing more. His words stung, and Kell paced around the garden mumbling under his breath. Didn’t the king see that everything Kell has done in his life has been for Rhy? Kell was his own person too, and the King couldn’t keep him locked away. Kell was more powerful than anybody in Red London, maybe even any London, why couldn’t the King see that? 

Kell was so lost in thought, that he didn’t hear the woman approach until she was standing right in front of him.   
“ Who are you?”   
“ My name is Ojka, and I am here to deliver a message.” She stepped forward, and it was then that Kell noticed one of her eyes was entirely black. He gasped, that was impossible, it was the mark of an Antari. Kell didn’t have much more time to process, because a sharp pain began to flow outward from his gut causing Kell to hunch over. Did she punch him? Looking down, Kell instead noticed a knife in her hand, with the blade currently embedded in his gut.

“This is a message from my king,” Ojka leaned in close and whispered “ we are coming and you won't be able to stop us.” With a sickening twist Ojka yanked the knife out of Kell, leaving him gasping for breath before slicing open her own palm and transporting away, leaving Kell standing in the grass.

Kell placed his hand against his stomach, feeling a warm liquid begin to slide over his fingers. He took a lurching step forward gasping as pain began to radiate through his entire body.   
Rhy   
He had to warn Rhy  
He took another step forward, and watched the blood begin to flow over his hand and drip down onto the grass. His thoughts became more muddled as he staggered back to the castle. Any attempt at shouting was met with a hacking cough that caused Kell to see stars.   
Rhy   
He had to tell Rhy   
Tell Rhy what?   
Attack  
There was going to be an attack 

Kell reached a stone path and stumbled before falling to the ground. Landing sent a new wave of pain through Kells body, and he was unable to stifle the groan that came out of his throat. He tried to push himself up off the ground, but his arms shook with the effort and then gave out, causing him to collapse back. 

His gaze drifted to the stars. The night was clear and they shined brightly against the dark backdrop of the night sky. He began to think of Lila, were these stars the same as the ones in Grey London? He could imagine her voice, the way she laughed and her snarky attitude. He was going to miss her. Kells thoughts then turned to Rhy, his brother, his best friend. He never got to apologize. Kell felt a single tear roll down his cheek. Distantly he could hear his name being called, but it sounded so far away. The pain was disappearing now, which was probably a bad thing, but at this point, Kell didn’t care. He could feel the puddle of blood pooling under him, and it was only a matter of time before his world went dark for good. 

Kell jolted as a searing pain permeated from his gut, and he cried out.   
“I’m sorry, but you need to keep pressure on this.” A voice said, sounding panicked “Rhy! Get over here I found him! Rhy! Anybody!”  
Slowly, the darkness lifted from Kells eyes and he could make out the face of Delilah Bard hovering over him. He tried to say something, but no words would come out. Lila's face was haloed in moonlight, and her black hair shined. Her eyes were like stars. Kell coughed, tasting iron in his throat.   
“-Lilah-”   
“Shh, Kell, shh it’s going to be okay you’re going to be okay.”   
“Lila please,” he coughed again, “ need to tell Rhy-”   
“He’s coming I’m sure of it. RHY!” Lila shouted again, her voice wavering. Kell needed to tell her about the attack, he needed to tell her to prepare, he needed to tell her so many things, but all he could think about Lila and all the things he never said. Slowly he reached up and touched her cheek, painting her porcelain skin red.  
“I’m sorry we didn’t have more time.” Lila choked on a sob and a tear streaked down her cheek. Kell moved his thumb to wipe it away, and Lila leaned into his touch. His vision was going dark now, the blackness was creeping in around the edges until all he could see was Lilas face surrounded by moonlight, pretty soon, however, that was gone too.


	2. Lila

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter two! Told from the perspective of Delilah Bard

She was looking for Kell. He had stormed out of the palace a few hours ago, and Rhy was getting worried. The King had gone too far this time, Lila knew that. Telling Kell that he was only around to protect Rhy was harsh, and they were both very worried about the angry Antari. 

Lila stomped around the garden, shouting for Kell. It was getting a little chilly outside, and she would have preferred to be anywhere else. It’s hard to imagine that earlier that day she was fighting against the top magic users in the world. Coming to Kell London had been the best decision ever, but it wasn’t Kell London without Kell, so she needed to find him. 

The moon had risen and the stars were out when Lila finally noticed a shape laying in the middle of the path. At first, she thought it was just a random drunk, but there was no mistaking that shiny red hair. Lila ran, she ran faster than she had ever run before, and dropped to her knees besides the prone man on the ground. His hair was fanned around his head, and his bright red coat was splayed beneath him, moonlight glancing off the buttons.   
“KellKellKellKell” she cried when she noticed the ever growing stain that covered the front of his body and pooled beneath him. Lila found a tear and placed her hand on the gaping wound in Kells stomach.   
Stabbed. Kell had been stabbed. 

Instantly, blood began to trickle over her fingers and Kell cried out in pain, opening his eyes a little. Good, she thought while apologizing, he’s not dead. Lila looked around, there was nobody in sight. Rhy! She thought. He’s out here looking for Kell too; he has to be close. 

“Rhy!” she cried “ get over here! I found Kell! Rhy! Anybody!” Lila watched as Kell struggled to take a breath, his mouth moving like a fish out of water, trying to form words that wouldn’t push their way out. Lila felt her eyes fill with water, she had started to think that her and Kell could have a life together, and now fate was about to take that away. She blinked furiously, trying to rid the tears from her eyes before they fell. 

Kell coughed quietly, and Lila noticed blood fleck his lips, which was never a good sign.   
“Lila,” he gasped, trying to form more words. His eyes, hazy with pain, spoke volumes. Lila silenced him with a few quick words. He needed to save his strength, he needed to live. Kell choked out a few more words, Rhy, he wanted Rhy. She shouted again. 

“Rhy! Please! Anybody!” Desperately she scanned the surrounding area, looking for any sign that somebody heard her helpless plea. 

Warm blood continued to spill over her fingers, and Lila pressed harder. Kell, she had to save Kell. She chuckled wetly. This scene seemed oddly familiar. She thought back to Grey London all those months ago, when she found Kell in a similar situation. Bleeding out from invisible wounds. Kell was supposed to be the greatest magician in the world, why did he always find himself in mortal peril? 

Kell gazed up at Lila, and she was entrapped again by his eyes, one a beautiful, striking blue, the other black as night. If she looked closely, she could see the stars reflected in his gaze as well as her own face shining back at her. She watched Kell’s gaze soften and he slowly moved one of his hands to rest it on her cheek. Her eyes met his, and she took in a shaky breath. 

“It’s okay Kell, you’re going to be okay. I just need you to hold on.” Kell took a shuddering breath before giving her a small smile.   
“I’m sorry we didn’t have more time.” A single tear snuck past Lila’s defenses, and spilled down her cheek, and she felt Kell move his thumb to wipe it away. She pressed her face into his hand. It smelled like iron but underneath it still smelled of Kell, of flowers. 

Lila watched as Kells eyes started to drift shut, and she pressed even harder on the wound, more tears spilling out in the process. Slowly, his small smile went away, and his eyes closed, his hand falling from her face onto his chest. 

Lila stood up, and with a strength she didn’t know she possessed, Lila started to drag Kell back to the castle. This wasn’t it, she told herself, this wasn’t the end. Step by grueling step, she pulled Kell along, leaving a crimson trail in their wake. Her arms shook with the effort, but she continued on until she realized it was pointless. Kell was losing to0 much blood. She could continue to drag him, but then nothing was keeping pressure on the wound. 

Lila didn’t cry. She was tough, she was the Sarrows, she was feared, but watching Kell lay there motionless, bleeding out she couldn’t help herself. She started to cry. Great heaving sobs sprung from her chest as she called out to Kell, to Rhy, to anyone. Lila clutched Kell’s unmoving body to her chest, and she cried sitting on the ground in a growing puddle of blood. 

She didn’t notice someone was approaching, until a soft voice said   
“Oh no.” Warm hands began to pry her arms away from Kell’s body, and she turned her face to stare into the eyes of Rhy. His hands were shaking as he felt for a pulse. 

“Lila, you need to let go, Kell is still alive, and we need to get him back to the castle. Do you know how this happened.” Lila shook her head. Alucard kneeled down besides her and pulled off his jacket, pressing it down over her hands. He then stooped down and picked Kell up, bridal style, before running back to the castle leaving Lila standing there with Rhy, tears streaming down her face, and blood staining her hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go!


	3. Rhy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We take a look at Rhy's perspective as well as having a little epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, here's the final chapter! I hope you enjoy.

The scene that Rhy stumbled upon when he rushed into the courtyard was one that would haunt him for the rest of his life. The image of his brother, his best friend, lying in a growing pool of blood while the ever stoic Delilah Bard wept over his body was burned into his brain. It was like the ship, Kell bleeding out while Rhy looked on, helpless.

Rhy gasped as he knelt down besides his brother, noticing the large wound in his abdomen, the depth unknown. Rhy let out a sigh of relief as he felt a weak pulse fluttering in Kells neck, but he knew that it could disappear at any moment. Desperately, Rhy looked to Alucard, knowing he was shaking too hard to pick up his brother on his own. Luckly, Alucard seemed to get the message because Kell was soon whisked away back to the main castle, to help. 

Rhy continued to kneel on the ground, eyes downcast, mind wandering. He noticed the long trail of blood coating the stone path, either Kell dragged himself or Delilah carried him. By the look of his brother, Rhy figured it was the later of the two. He looked over at Lila who, he noticed, had stopped crying and was instead staring at the puddle of Kells blood laying on the pavement while clenching and unclenching her fist. 

“I’ll kill them,” she whispered. “I’ll kill whoever did this to Kell.” Rhy looked at her for a moment.

“Yeah? Well I might turn a blind eye when that happens, instead of having whoever did this brought in for a trial.” Lila flicked her eyes up, so she was staring at Rhy. 

“I know my brother. He’s stubborn, and the world isn’t done with him yet. Kell will pull through because he has to, or all of Arnes will be doomed.” With that being said, he stood up and held out his hand towards Lila. 

“There’s nothing we can do, might as well get cleaned up and comfortable while Kell is being healed.” Hesitantly, Lila took his hand and pulled herself up. Then together, they walked back into the castle. 

Rhy led Lila to the baths, and sent a servant to fetch some clean clothes for the girl, plants obviously. He then made his way to his own bedroom, and stared at himself in the mirror. There was blood on his clothing, and his hands were shaking. 

Rhy didn’t know how long he stood there, staring at his reflection, but he was startled out of his stupor by Alucard slowly wrapping his arms around Rhys body and pulling him close. 

“You don’t have to act brave in front of me, he’s your brother.” That was all Rhy needed to hear, before letting his tears flow freely from his eyes. Kell, his sweet baby brother, bleeding out, dying somewhere in the castle. 

When he was done crying, Alucard led Rhy over to a basin and slowly started to clean the blood off his hands. Once Rhy was cleaned up and had on clean clothes, Alucard led them both to Rhys bed and laid them both down, Rhy curled up in Alucards arms. Slowly he drifted off to sleep, the stress of the past few hours weighing heavily on the prince 

***************

Kell regained feeling in his body before he opened his eyes. There was a deep throb, permeating outward from his stomach, but it wasn't nearly as bad as it had been before. The next thing he noticed was the weight that was pressed into his right side. Hesitantly, he opened his eyes, blinking a few times against the harsh light streaming in through the windows. Glancing down, Kell saw a mop of black hair fanned out around a sleeping face, Lila. Glancing to his left Kell saw his brother, sleeping in a chair next to the bed where he was currently laying. With a sigh, Kell leaned back and closed his eyes, slipping into oblivion once more. 

The next time Kell awoke, it was to someone spooning broth into his mouth.   
“Don’t talk with your mouth full,” a voice above him which Kell instantly recognized as Lilas. Kell swallowed painfully, his throat parched. Slowly, the hand that was feeding him exchanged their spoon for a glass of water, which Kell greedily gulped down. 

“H- How long was I out?” 

“A week.” Kell opened and closed his mouth a few times. A week? How had it been that long? He tried to sit up but a burst of flame shot through his abdomen, keeping him in place. 

“It’s okay Kell, there have been no more attacks on the castle that we are aware of,” said a voice in the background. Kell looked over and saw Rhy standing at the window, gazing out into the city. He looked different, older, worn out. His eyes had a sunken in quality and his hair, still brushed and formal looking, was tossed about, as though he had run his hand through it repeatedly. Rhy’s gaze finally moved to Kell, scanning him over quickly before meeting his eyes. 

“We lost you Kell,” he managed to choke out. “You were gone, and the healers brought you back, but there was a moment when I no longer had my brother, my best friend, and the last conversation we ever had was an argument. How could I live with myself? When you were unconscious, fighting through a fever that wracked your body, you cried out to me, but I could do nothing but watch as you suffered.” 

Kell watched Rhy for a minute, unsure of what to say.   
“Rhy, I’m sorry. I really didn’t plan on getting stabbed when I ran, if that makes you feel any better. ” Rhy gave a dry chuckle before he strode over to Kells bed and embraced his brother. If Kell felt his eyes get a little watery, he didn’t dare say. 

They didn’t break apart until there was a soft gasp in the doorway. Looking up, Kell held his breath. 

“Kell, it’s so good to see you awake.” The queen said as she stood awkwardly in the doorway. Slowly she stepped inside and stared down at Kell. 

“The King has agreed to work with you, to find the mysterious attacker, you will not be locked away again Kell, I promise. In fact, I believe he will be relieved to hear you have woken up.” Her jaw clenched and unclenched as though she was fighting to say something before she finally managed to say 

“I am grateful that you are still with us, because no matter what you feel, you will always be my son. Now, I’m going to let the king know you are awake, so that you may describe to him who attacked you.” She then walked out of the room, not glancing back. 

Kell glanced at his brother, and then at Lila who sat at the foot of the bed watching these exchanges take place. 

“There’s an attack coming, and we need to be ready.” Rhy and Lila locked eyes before turning back to Kell. 

“We’re going to be with you the entire way.”   
“As we saw in the tournament, I am a powerful magician now, and I’m going to help take whoever is after us down.” Kell smiled at his brother and his friend, but worry clawed its way into his gut as well. Taking a breath he looked at them both. 

“We’re going to fight, and we’re going to win.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANNNNNNNDDD Finished! That was a whirlwind to write, but it was worth it in my mind. Please let me know how you feel in the comments below.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! The next chapter should be up tomorrow! This should only have a few chapters too so don't worry.


End file.
